


First Date Jitters

by Zazou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern A.U., Sexual Inexperience, underage fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazou/pseuds/Zazou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Quentyn was concerned Sansa Stark was perfect. That's why this date had to go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Jitters

As far as Quentyn was concerned Sansa Stark was perfect. She had sky blue eye and bright auburn hair that she twisted up in an elegant chignon. She was always wearing silver ballet flats, strands of pearls and colorful circle skirts showing off her ridiculously long legs. But she was far more than just a pretty face. She was a determined dreamer who spent hours after school training to be a prima ballerina. She was the president of the Animal Rights Club and a member of the cheer squad. They were friends kind of… well, they’d had Valayrain together for two years and worked on the school newspaper together. Quentyn thought that it was nothing short of a miracle when she agreed to go on a date with him. 

They went to go see the latest Renly Baratheon film The Night King. His heart skipped a beat whenever their fingers brushed over the popcorn and his cock twitched whenever she sipped lemonade through her straw. Then they went to a new Norvoshi restaurant that Gerris had recommended. Things went surprisingly well. She laughed at all his jokes and didn't seem to mind that he mumbled. 

Sansa confessed that she had always wanted to travel to Essos so Quentyn told her all about his summers visiting his mother in Norvos and backpacking across the Free Cities with his cousins while she listened with wrapped attention. It turned out that they had the same taste in music and she invited him to come to her brother’s band’s gig at some place called Beyond the Wall. By the end of the meal, she was playing footsie with him under the table. 

Then they were in Sansa's bedroom at last; which smelled all lemony from the scented candles, the walls were painted a bright lemon yellow and everything inside was light and airy and the moment Quentyn saw her princess canopy bed all he wanted was to pin Sansa down onto those fluffy pillows and...and – that was as far his as fantasies went with Ned Stark downstairs.

Suddenly Sansa was going to fucking town on Quentyn’s mouth. They tumbled on to her bed and for a moment it was all lips and teeth and hair and giggling. Somehow Quentyn ended up straddling her with his legs slotted between hers. And this was really happening! Gods she was an amazing kisser. For a moment Quentyn felt shy embarrassed by his own inexperience. 

Was he bad? Could she tell that he didn’t know what he was doing? But he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her hungrily determined to make up for his lack of knowledge with enthusiasm. She opened her legs even wider pulling him closer. She could definitely feel his erection but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Sansa made this delicious noise into his mouth, all high and breathy and Quentyn was so hard he worried about busting the top button of his jeans. He tried to slow down, taking careful, long licks into Sansa's mouth trying to memorize her exploring every nook and cranny. He could feel her nimble fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt up stroking his hip bone lightly and he bucked reflexively, frowning against the corner of Sansa's smile. He was in way over his head. Just the way she looked up at him with her cheeks all flushed, lips all bitten and bruised, eyes alight with mischief made his balls ache. Others take him he could feel her pebbled nipples through her chiffon blouse! 

Her hands were all over his body all at once. Her fingertips were trailing a fiery path over his feverish skin making him feel everything- every pulse, every breath, every little trembling thrust between them. Every touch sent sparks of arousal throughout his body and it was all too much so he took Sansa's wandering hand and laced their fingers, raised them over Sansa's head. It must have seemed like a much sweeter act than it was because Sansa took a moment out of her busy face devouring schedule to press a small kiss to Quentyn's cheek - his cock had never taken such interest in tongueless kisses before now. 

Quentyn trailed his lips down her swan-like neck peppering her soft skin with kisses and sucking on her pulse point. She smelled incredible like fancy soaps, rosemary and something else, something exotic. The warm weight of her body under his was intoxicating and his cock was still desperately trying to escape from his trousers, but he thought for the moment he had got himself back under control. 

Just as he was mentally congratulating himself for the great save Sansa tangled her fingers into his hair and abruptly let out this low, obscene moan: "Quentyn."

And with that his hips bucked and embarrassing squeal fell from his lips and he came– a mind-blowing occurrence that silenced the world, and made every cell in his body explode with pleasure and was, without a doubt, the most incredible and most mortifying orgasm Quentyn had ever had. Ever. 

He buried his face in the crock of Sansa’s neck as the pulsing stars faded behind his eyelids. He took a quick mental inventory of the situation, he was panting, sweat was sticking his clothes to his body and there was an uncomfortable sticky mess in his pants. He took a deep breath wishing that he could maybe curl up into the fetal position and die. But the Gods hated him, so instead, Sansa cleared her throat and said softly.

"Oh...um...Okay."

"I....." Quentyn started, muffled because he was still refusing to look Sansa in the eye until his body calmed from his orgasm sufficiently enough for him to actually function again. As soon as he’d hit puberty he’d realize that he would never be as suave or charming as his uncle but he hadn’t thought he was truly this pathetic. But now he was that guy, the guy who jizzed in his pants on the first date. 

Gods be good it had only been some snogging and light petting! Was he really that much of a sad touch starved bastard? He started drawing back, still sitting over Sansa, straddling her, and what do you say to someone you just came on, anyway?

"I'm sorry. That…uum that’s never," then he looked away, coughed, "It's not a problem that I've ever," He trailed off scratching his neck. Words had never failed Quentyn so badly. 

Sansa readjusted her skirt, then reached out to start fixing Quentyn's hair; apparently, he was too busy bemoaning his existence to notice that it was sticking up all over the place. Great, more embarrassment, fantastic. 

"It's okay. It happens." 

For a moment they sat together in companionable silence and then she looked concerned and asked. 

“Do you need to borrow a fresh pair of underwear? I could grab some from my brother’s room.” 

Quentyn buried his head in his hands and groaned cursing his lack of self-control. He’d jerked off before the date just like Gerris told him to but apparently, that wasn’t enough. 

Gods, if his sister ever found out about this she’d tease him mercilessly. Quentyn had imagined countless ways that he would screw up this date, spilling something on her dress, getting tongue-tied, sweating too much but he’d never imagined this. 

"Now you're just going to remember this night as that time I came in five minutes without being touched instead of our great first date."

Sansa looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. She grinned fiddling with little wisps of his hair. 

"It was still great, really." 

She patted Quentyn's shoulder when she was done with his hair. 

"It was – eventful."

Quentyn wrapped his arms around Sansa's waist and pulled her closer. He breathed Sansa in for a moment, then said, "You won't say anything about this to Margaery, will you?"

Sansa made a non-committal noise and stood up.

"Let's get you some new underpants."


End file.
